The Bright Glow
by BriEva
Summary: Sakura Haruno has spent her whole life in hospitals. Her weak body caused her to have multiple surgeries & now be dependent on pills to keep her alive. What the doctors never believed is that Sakura sees things & those things are the cause of her now weak body. Finally released from her prison she will live & fight to never return. (AU, Supernatural/Horror/Modern. Pairing Unknown)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine!**

**Prologue**

Doctor Shizune walks into my room as usual; I sat with my back leaning against the wall of my white room. Music plays, enough to sooth the truth speaking silence. My short pink hair, a symbol of my condition, frams my pale face. My jade colored eyes narrow at the envelope she has in her hands.

"Hi Sakura-san, how are you feeling today?" She asks.

"As good as I'll ever get," I reply with a fake smile.

Shizune's smile saddens for a moment. I try to control my breathing.

This is it. The moment they tell me how long I have left in this world. In the hospital, I remind myself. It has been years since I even stepped foot outside the hospital grounds. This was bound to happen again sometime.

"Don't be so sure Sakura-san," she whispers.

"Don't try to sugar coat it for me Shizune. Just give it to me straight, how long."

Shizune blinks, then chuckles lightly as my expression hardens.

"No, no Sakura-san. I came to give you good news, not your death date." She grins my way as I digest those words.

What, I mouth, having been unable to find my voice. The medic opens the envelope and shows the test results of my latest surgery-the one I had four months ago. Only one word stood out to me, the one word that matters.

_**Stable**_.

My new kidneys are fully functional; there was always a risk either during or after the surgery that my body could reject the new organs or that I could have gotten an infection during it that was slow to react. The previous surgery I had two years ago was for my weak liver which- like many of my other internal organs- had needed to be replaced. That time when I got my new liver I also got a nasty little infection that took nearly half a year before the tests came back stable. If the tests continued to come back negative I would have had to suffer more pills than the dozens I already take till the possibility of a new liver came. Which could have been _years_.

Tears form in my eyes, Shizune scoots closer to me till my head is resting against her chest as she hugs me close.

"I know I know. I'm so happy for you Sakura. You pulled through again!" There are light sobs in her voice as she cries with me.

"_What's all this about?" _questions a familiar voice.

I tilt my head to the side so I could look at my best friend.

Leaning against the wheeled bed Inner wore a pair of dark jeans, her black crop top was sleeveless- showing of her scar less stomach and hole less arms. Her long light green hair is, as usua,l down and reaching the small of her back. Her eyes, ringed in light black eyeliner caused the hot pink irises to stand out. Her knee high boots laced up the front, a blazing red that matched her studded belt. As she walks to the discarded papers set on the floor I hear no footsteps, see no shadow; only her. My best friend.

My worst enemy.

Like my other organs that are weak or had been replaced, my brain is ill as well. I have schizophrenia, Inner is my main problem. I see many others as well. Little and large animals that Inner refers to as either spirit guides or demons. They shadowed people, some protecting and some harming. Inner always jokes about how she is my personal guardian angel.

I know she is actually my personal demon.

"_So you finally get to break out of here huh?_" Inner asks with a shit-eating grin.

I ignore her, afraid Shizune would try to get me to return group therapy. An inward shiver at the thought. I hate group therapy. Everyone is forced to talk about what they see and hear, but I am the _only one_ who saw them before others explained what it is they see.

It isn't normal.

I learned that when I started asking about everybody the first time I went to group therapy when I was a child. Everyone in the group, except for the doctor and nurse's, flocked to me. Excited that someone was able to truly understand what they each saw. Doctor Orochimaru looked at me in concentration during the session, after he questioned me about how I guessed what others saw. I told him I saw them. A bright light flashed in his eyes as the white snake the hovered around him tried to bite at me.

If Inner hadn't stopped the attack I would have given away Orochimaru's personal demon's identity. Never a good thing, it makes the demons even angrier.

"If you pass the next few months checkups you will be released shortly before the beginning of the fall quarter if the school year. You could finally go to school! Sakura this is amazing!" Shizune exclaimes above my head.

I know what she meant; when I was five they said I wouldn't survive to 9. I passed the next mile stone that was 13. Both unlucky numbers, both times I time I expected to die, but I didn't. This time there is no number. Well, no official number anyway.

I will _live_.

_**Three months later.**_

I sat on my full bed in my room.

My. _Red_. Room.

The white bed spread is covered in red and pink floral while the dark red walls stood out against the ivory boarder. This room was half the size of my old hospital room but I didn't care. It's _mine_.

A goofy smile is on my face as I look around at my belongings. There is a wide black bookshelf under my small TV, across is a light wooden desk with a small lamp and a wheeled chair. In my closet is my dresser and the small amount of clothes I have. Between the closet and the dresser is a large mirror with a simple black frame. Behind me is the window, I know if I look out I would see the rest of the street my parents live on. But not now, it is too dark outside.

This morning I was released from the hospital. Mom and dad picked me up, they stayed for the party the staff held for me. Well, all the free staff that were not busy with patients or emergencies. Even the spirits and demons came to wish me fair well. Shizune's animal guide, a pink pig named Ton-Ton, prevented any demons from attacking me. A few demons, even gave me warnings. Saying that others might not be as kind as they have been to me.

I had to bite back a sarcastic laugh for that.

When it was time to leave I said my goodbyes. I would no longer need to stay in the private Kiri Hospital any longer. I would now have my weekly checkups at the Konoha General Hospital. Doctor Shizune, whom has been in charge of me since I was ten, has transferred there last week so she could keep an eye out for me. Today was also her last at this hospital.

The drive to Konoha was a long one, six straight hours. I fought sleep like Inner fights demons. I didn't want to miss anything of the world outside the hospital. I saw towns and cities fly by. Forests, rivers and mountains. It was so beautiful. Inner pointed out the few glimmers of pixies and the fey that protected nature and the wild life. I responded in awe. My mom asked what I saw, she always knew when ever my illness took place. I told her what Inner said, and she relaxed. She was always scared of my schizophrenia; it was because the demons used to try to hurt me or others and I would always do the craziest things to lure them away or try to fight them off. Then Inner came when I was 9. She protected me now, even as she hurt me.

When I finally saw the lights large city up ahead I started bouncing in my seat like a child. This was the first time since I was 3 that I had been in my home town. I had a right to be excited.

Mom pointed out the sights as Inner swatted away the small demons away from the car. I paid attention to mom; there was no reason to help Inner. The small ones were easy for her to handle.

When I saw the home my parents lived it. I wanted to burst into tears. The house was a small two story with sand covered paint and a dark brown trimming. A small front yard that held a rose bush and a small fence. It wasn't in the best condition considering how old the place was, but still it was home.

After mom showed me around and told me where everything was I went to my room and put my stuff away. All of my pills were on my desk near my bed with my filtered water bottle near. Inner is currently spinning in my wheeled chair while yarning.

"Tired?" I ask and she nods as her stomach growls.

I wince; soon she would have to eat. It has been hours already, I'm hungry too.

Mom, walks in a moment later, her short blond hair is held back by a head band that wasn't there earlier as her warm green eyes meets mine. "Dinners ready, make sure to take your medicine before you come down. Its spaghetti." She grins before leaving after seeing my eyes light up. She knows that is my favorite.

As I reach for the my medication I couldn't help but smile sadly. There is no name for my illness. It's a genetic disorder the docters said. The first clue was my hair, no one in the whole world had ever been born of pink hair before. It was what had intruged the doctors. Then after my grand parents died when I was 3 I was sent to the hospital when my constant coughing and wheezing resulted in me throwing up blood. Mom thought it was a stomach flu or something. But the doctors had no clue what was wrong with me until they took an ex-ray to see if I swallowed a toy. They found multiple thin scars on my heart and lungs that hadn't been there a year before. After that it just got worse. The hospital had many more demons who likes to hurt me. They started attaking more organs, started scaring me from the shadows. When the doctors found out about me seeing the demons and told me I was schitzopherenic. They wouldn't believe it was the demons trying to eat me from the inside out. It wasn't logical. So they kept an eye on me, a small check up that was supposed to be for the flu turned into a fourteen year stay. And now the pills were forever a part of my life. I would always have to have the meds. It was that or die. I really didn't want to die. But I hope when I go to school tomorrow for the first time ever that the other students will understand.

After dinner we move to the living room, where our private family party is held. Then I return to my room, I got ready for bed, took the last of my pills, tuck myself in and wait.

Inner changed her clothes when I had, now we both wore night gowns though hers were black and slinky while mine are white, flowy and simple. My short pink hair is recently cut and fans out over my red pillow; she had braided her green locks to the side. Her prfile starts to fade as she stalks towards our bed to feed and rest.

I sigh, knowing this too would never end.

Inner jumps onto the bed, the hunger already altering her features. The whites of her eyes turned black, purple marking appear on her cheeks as her mouth forms a snarl. She straddles me over the blanket. Her clawed fingers gently holds my face still as she brings her mouth to the center of my slightly bigger than normal forehead. There she found my third eye and she forces it open to suck at my soul.

I have grown used to this, after so many years but still the first suck always hurt. Tears form in my eyes as I forced myself to relax. It isn't hard to do. It is still better than the demons who used to have to wound me to eat at my life. They didn't need my life; they wanted it because my soul is a little bit brighter than the rest. However they didn't need it, spirit guides didn't feed from their charges. Demons fed to make them stronger, but like the spirits they didn't need it.

Inner does. Demons feed from hell. Spirits from ambrosia-the drink of the heavens. Inner came from _me_, she has to _feed_ from me. I _made_ her.

She is _my_ Inner Demon.

**A/N**

**So what do you all think? This came into my head last night right before I went to bed. I had to write it down. To tell you the truth I hadn't expected the supernatural twist. It kinda came to life on its own. This is another Sakura story but set in an AU obviously. So far my fan fictions have been set in the Ninja World but not this one. Nope. I still don't know how this one will play out. But I can say that this "Sakura" will be fun to write about. Criticism welcome, flamers not.**


	2. Really? Everybody Notices the Hair!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Really? Everybody Notices The Hair!**

I double check my pink hair in the mirror; my haircut is chin length and layered. The choppy look is more intentional than just a quick trim by a nervous nurse. I took the black head band my mom made me and tie back most of my hair. My bangs fall freely to frame my face. I turn my head. The back of my hair is slightly shorter than the front but that's fine, it's cute and edgy. Now that I won't be going back live in the hospital maybe I can grow it out to Inner's length?

I'll think about it.

Stepping back from my mirror I admire my outfit.

It is the standard school uniform for fall. Navy pleated skirt that reaches mid-thigh; white button down left untucked, blue tie, black sneakers; pretty normal. But instead of the usual calf high socks I wore black leggings. Under my short-sleeved button down I have a tight black long sleeve Tee-shirt that stops mid forearm; it will keep me warm against the cold chill and if that isn't enough I packed a hoodie in my new green backpack along with my school supplies and medication. My only accessory is my special watch. It has all the times I have to take each of my pills saved. I set it to vibrate before glancing back to the mirror and placing my hands on my hips.

I look good. Like an average student. Except for my hair color, maybe I could say I dyed it?

"_Tah-dah! So how do I look for our first day of class?" _

I turn, about to correct her, when my mouth falls open.

Inner is wearing a blue pleated skirt too, but rolled up so it reaches maybe an inch below her butt. Her shirt is halfway un-buttoned and shows off her black tank top underneath. She switched her blue tie for a red one and left it loose. She wore black thigh high socks and black convers. Her hair is up for once; in two high pig tails with red ribbons flowing with her hair. Her arms have so many bracelets it should be legal.

She looks just like a naughty school girl.

I can't believe it.

_Not again_, I plead.

"Inner go put on some regular clothes. I'm the only one who can see you remember?"

She humphs, lifting her push-up bra breasts with her folded arms_. "No."_

I sigh. "Inner."

"_I dress however the hell I want!"_

Gah! There is just no agreeing with her when she got like this! _Well_, I thought again as I shake my head, _at least it isn't the naughty nurse costume again_.

I triple check to make sure I have all my medicine needed to get through the day. I also pack an extra of each pill in case I drop one. It is always a possibility.

I grab my pack and special water bottle as I head to the kitchen for breakfast.

The kitchen is small; the wooden floor is scuffed, the counters clean yet crowded thanks to the microwave and toaster along with the other kitchen supplies that don't fit in the draws or squeaky cupboards. The table is a simple round one in terrible condition from age and use. We will have to get a new one soon.

Mom has already made my breakfast; toast, eggs and tofu. It sat on the table with her digital camera, a small can, a cell phone and a note.

_**Hi baby, I'm sorry I can't take you to school today. Work called saying that I'm needed so I had to leave a little early. Your father won't wake up until after you leave for school so you have to walk today. Lock the bottom lock on your way out. I'll pick you up from school. Keep the mace so no one hurts my baby. This is your father's cell phone; we will work on getting you one soon. Please take a picture of you in your uniform! I want to see it as soon as possible. The directions to get to school are on the back.**_

I smile. She spoils me.

I eat my food, take the picture, pocket the cell and mace then took the note as I leave the house.

Inner glides by my side. Still in her naughty girl uniform and smiling but this time she is armed. She has on her gloves and an iron pipe is strapped to her back.

Before I started taking the pills I would see demons and spirits all over the place. After the pills I could only see the weak ones. If I can see them they could see me. The really strong ones are the reason my insides were so messed up I had to have replacements. They purposely chose not to mark me outside my body. The longer I suffered the more they fed, the weaker I was the easier the prey. But when I started taking the pills they couldn't find me. I know because for a while the weaker ones led them straight to me but they couldn't lay a claw on me.

However, even though the pills for my schizophrenia still work, I didn't hide as well as I used to for a while. My glow grows with me, slower than it might have if I didn't have the pills. Then they returned. Started hurting me again, feeding from me like I was a buffet. I think that's why I created Inner, a way to keep the glow away from me without having to go into an asylum or dying. It's most likely why she feeds from me, taking the excess glow makes her stronger and me hidden. The stronger she is the easier it is keeping the demons away.

We turn a corner; an old woman walks right next to me and straight through Inner. I stop and wait, knowing Inner is shaking off the strange burn that she complains about when that happens. I once asked her how come she doesn't get out of the way, she says she _likes_ it.

After a moment Inner is by my side again, a bright glow to her cheeks and a sly grin on her lips. I shake my head and continue on. I start to see other students wearing the same uniform as me and my heart thumps in my chest. I stop again, this time checking my heart rate. I have to know if my heart pounds too hard.

It was, after all, the first organ I had transferred.

Inner clicks her tongue, gaining my attention_. "It's probably just nerves. It is your first time going to school after all. But don't worry. I'm right here beside you. If things get to serious just look my way I'll brighten your day and help you relax." _ She warmly smiles.

_Oh_, I think, _that's why the interesting outfit today_. To help me.

I smile in her direction. That is until I hear a whisper from behind me.

"Who is she smiling at? Why is her hair pink?" whispers a feminine voice.

I turn around to see a boy with long hair tied back in a low pony tail and light grey eyes and a girl with twin buns and brown eyes. The color of their ties is green. Maybe they are upper classmen?

Maybe they can be my school friends!

I smile again, this time shyly. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a new student here at Konoha High."

They share a glance before introducing themselves. The boy is Neji and the girl is TenTen. They are sophomores. _Too bad_, I think, _otherwise we could have shared classes_. They start walking again this time I'm beside TenTen. Inner is behind me now. She knows better than to make a show around new people. But It doesn't mean she won't shut up.

"_He looks like a stick in the mud,"_ she complains. _"And she looks dull. Find some more Interesting people to be your friends."_

I ignore her, TenTen is speaking now.

"Um Haruno-san how come your hair is pink?"

Lie or truth?

"It's naturally like this." Damn the truth slipped out before I remembered the lie. What was it again? Hair dye. Right! How could I forget?

"Impossible," states Neji. "No one is born with pink hair." Hmm maybe Inner is right. He is a stick in the mud.

My eyes narrow in annoyance. "I'm not lying. My hair is really like this naturally. It's been this way since I was born. Though it has darkened a bit, it's still the same." TenTen looks between me and Neji. Trying to find a way to break the sudden tension. She glances my way and smiles awkwardly. She dosen't believe me. A pain squeezes in my chest for a moment. I glance down rapidly. Making sure a demon wasn't trying to rip open my heart again. There isn't one. Inner even confirms from behind. I relax as the pain fades.

"Well how about earlier Haruno-san. You were smiling quite a bit."

"I was just talking to Inner," I instantly reply with like usual. The people who know me understood, but when I looked over to the upper classmen. I feel my heart sink as realization clears my head. They don't know me. They did't understand. Their confused and uncomfortable expressions says it all. I already screwed up. Maybe I should explain.

"I'm schizophrenic," I clarify.

They blink at the same time. Wow! Is that even possible? Then they both smile uncomfortably. Even more so than before wishing me luck at school and hurrying away from me.

I blink back the tears that start forming in my eyes.

"_Yeah! Goodbye to you too! You bastards!"_ Inner yells before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. The tears didn't fall, her being here is comforting enough. As I walk the rest of the way she says random things. Stories from the hospital of the spirits we befriended. That is normal, to me. I don't talk to anyone and did my best to ignore the stares, the whispers. I stood out here. I'm not used to that. Well not anymore. Sure at the hospital people studied me, but never this much. There I was forced keep an eye open for any demons, here owever the students look at me as if I am a freak. The only other time I was ever this uncomfortable is when I was thirteen…

I force back the memories. I refuse to remember that horrid time of my life.

Inner led me and prevents me from bumping into people as we made our way to the office. There is a man behind the desk labeled _Secretary_. He has his dark spiky hair is pulled back into a high, tight pony tail. A scar is straight across his nose and on his cheeks. He glance up when I walk in and his eyes widen. Than he shook away his surprise and smile.

"Haruno-san nice to see you again," says Iruka-sensei. He came to the hospital last week with my parents to test me for placement in school.

"You too Sensei. I came to pick up my class schedule."

"Oh, that's right. Today is your first day. Well take a seat. The principle would want a word with you before you go to class."

I nod then smile before bowing and take the seat closest to the door with the word _Principle_ printed in black. Inner stands her hands on her hips staring at the door. As if she was a cat sensing a dog.

"Hmm." I say. I don't want to get any more unwanted attention today.

"_There is something over there,"_ she replys_. "Something bad."_

I look at her until she turns my way and stare her in the eye then make a circle with my thumb, signaling for her to explain.

"_I can't see it, but I can __**sense**__ it. If I don't feed today, you might sense it tomorrow. But if that happens it might sense you and decide it wants a taste."_

I gulp.

"_Whatever or whoever is over there, I we should avoid them."_ She moves her eyes back to the door as if not doing so would make the entity on the other side aware of us. I sigh. Great, just what I need. Something unknown possibly hunting for me.

The door burst open and something flops to the floor. I jump away to the chair next to me as Inner falls into her usual defensive position in front of me. Her legs are squatted and she holds her arms at an angle. Her left, is held still in front of her throat while her right is gripping the iron pole.

"BASTARD!" growls a voice from the floor.

I look down to see a boy around my age. Sitting with his hands holding him up behind him and his legs bent it looks as if he fell flat on his ass. His golden blond locks stick up in various angles and frizz as if he can't control them and never even tried. I can't tell if his tan is his natural skin tone or due to being out in the sun far too often. His intense expression of anger emphasizes the unusual markings on his cheek that appear to be tattooed whiskers. The cerulean blue of his fierce eyes stood out behind his bangs . Wearing no jacket, just a standard white button down-that is not tucked- and slacks I could tell he was a typical trouble student. His sleeves are rolled up past his elbows and the first couple of buttons of his shirt are undone revealing an orange tee underneath. His blue tie dangles from his neck and rests below the open V of his shirt. Next to him on the floor is a bright orange backpack covered with words that at my distance I can't read.

The sound of footsteps brings my attention to another boy. This one confidently carries himself in a manner that I instinctively narrow my eyes to search for a flaw. If there is one thing I can't stand it's arrogant people. I thank Doctor Orochimaru for that pet peeve of mine.

With his lips held in a sarcastic smirk he glares at the bond with haughty eyes that appear to be a velvety black. Unlike the blond, he seems to be of full Asian decent with the smooth and angular contours of his face. The lights from above that usually highlight ones flaws seem to do the opposite for him as it shines the blue tint of his jet black hair and add an angelic hue to his creamy skin. His chin length bangs frame his face in various layers while the back of his head is styled to short points that just seem to defy gravity and stick up. While the blond on the floor has his uniform on against school policy, the ebony haired boy in front of my is wearing his uniform perfectly. He has his jacket, buttoned, his shirt tucked in and given the small stature of his jacket I can only assume he has a lean build. His royal blue back pack is sits upon both his shoulders and his hands are resting in his pockets. It isn't until he turns my way that I notice he too not only is wearing a blue neck tie but also has the top button on of his shirt undone to reveal a necklace that has a small red and white charm laying against his pale skin.

Arrogance he may bleed but the confident in his looks is granted.

I suck in a harsh breath. They are both some of the best looking guys I have ever seen in my life, and considering I haven't seen many other than Neji the Stick in the Mud, that just proves how deprived the hospital was of good-looking men.

"_Damn they are hot_," states Inner.

Before I could respond they both turn towards us.

The blondes' eyes widen as he takes in my appearance, his eyes scale me from head to toe while the black-haired guy gazes at me, he looks as if he is trying to see into my sou as his lips fall into a frown.

"Why…is your hair pink?" questions the blond while he cocks his head to the side.

I sigh. Really?

**A/N **

**So what do you think? Should Naruto and Sasuke also have special gifts/abilities/problems? Or not? Should Sakura "save" them from the "evil entity"? Who should I introduce next? Should the school be _normal_? Or should _Konoha High_ be hell on earth? Oh so many choices...**


	3. Everyone Just Wants to be Accepted

**Everyone Just Wants to be Accepted**

"Oh! If it isn't Haruno-san. Hello and welcome to Konoha High School." Says an old voice.

I behind the black-haired beautiful guy and see a smiling old man with short white-hair, tanned skin and heavy wrinkles. He wore a black suit, white shirt and red tie. His black eyes held a kindness that I have only ever seen from Shizune. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the principle of this school."

Slowly, I stand up, my heart pounding in my chest as it filled with nerves. I would have to find a way to calm down soon. I don't want my body to start rejecting my heart.

I smile around the guy's shoulder and bow towards the principle. "Thank you for having me. I was told you wanted to see me before I start class?" Inner snorted and my head tilted slightly at the sound as I glance in her direction before returning to see Sarutobi-sama's eyes narrow.

He knows.

Well it wasn't much of a surprise. Given that I am physically weak and have a mental illness, of course he would know. His secretary traveled six hours to give me a placement test.

"Well Haruno-san if you would come in I will give you a run down on how the school operates given your condition." Sarutobi-sama eye smiled at me before turning toward the guys and giving them a glare. "As for you two, when Miss Haruno-san is out of my office you are both to give her a tour of the school then head to class. All three of you have the same homeroom, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

The blond jumped up from the floor, "Oi, Jiji how come I have to work with him," he rudely pointed to the black–haired guy. "I could show Haruno around by myself!"

The black-haired guy snorted as he smirked, "Really Dobe? Really? If you walk around the school by yourself you'll somehow end up slamming your head into all the lockers." With that said he finally moves out of my way as I walk towards the office. He takes my seat while the blond sat back on the floor; his elbow is on his knee as he held his face up with his fist.

I smile awkwardly before walking in the office with Inner trailing behind me. I close the door after she enters then takes my seat across from the principle who sat in his big leather chair behind a wooden desk.

"Now Haruno-san," he began. "I am well aware of the troubles you have gone through in your life, and still face even now." His fingers interlock with one another in front of his face and gazes over them. "Yet your circumstances are quite different then what we have had here. Which, once you get acquainted with others you will understand, is saying a lot." Sarutobi-sama chuckles, both Inner and I share a glance before he continues. "From your file I understand that is your natural hair coloring, so I will not tell you to dye it as I do for other students. However, the real problem is your health." He sees my worried face and sighs. "I understand that you are heavily medicated, for students here we have to hold all medical supplies in the nurse's office. Due to your needs you will have to carry them with you at all times. I want to make sure you know that there are some students here who would try to steal your medication. You must not let others take them."

"_Duh,"_ Inner said. The pipe now rests on her shoulders as her hands grip each end loosely. _"Does he think you're an idiot like the blond out there? Of course you won't let anyone else take your meds."_

A cough brought her gaze back to the principle.

"Don't worry Sarutobi-sama, I won't let anyone touch my medication." A sad smile. "I need them in order to live after all."

He held my gaze for a moment before reaching into his desk and pulling out a paper.

"While in class do your best to pay attention to the lessons." He holds out a sheet of paper towards me, I reached over and grab it.

It is my class schedule. I have seven classes instead of the usual eight. First it's Homeroom, then it's Trigonometry, after that it's Literature, Lunch, Physical Education, Choir, and finally History.

"Due to your condition, we are aware you need to work out regularly. During P.E you are required to do the routine stretches with the class, after you will work only on cardio activities. Your instructor, Gai, will have his top student over look your performance and accompany you during your work outs." He explains.

I nod. I should have known. Of course I will have to work out; my heart needs to stay strong if I want to make it to the ten year mark.

"How come I don't have a seventh period?"

The old principle glanced down, "I have been told in advance by your physician Shizume that you would need to be let out of school slightly earlier due to your weekly visits. As such you will have a free period for your last this semester. When next semester comes we will have a meeting with you, your parents and physician to see if giving you a full schedule would be a hindrance on you or not."

I nodded as Inner growled. My eyes went towards her; she gripped the iron pipe tight while her face was held in a snarl. She hated the thought of me being weak. It meant she is weak too.

"_Tell him you can handle it_," she demanded. I rolled my eyes before returning to Sarutobi-sama, who was watching me intently. His mouth still hidden behind his hands.

"I know you cannot control your…visitors. But do try to keep your interaction with them minimal while in class to not disturb the other students."

For a moment I just stared. How could he ask me that? I don't interact that much with Inner, she never interfered with my studies before. I try not to gain any attention from the demons but sometimes that, even with all my medication, is unavoidable. I mean, it's not as if I want to draw their attention! It just happens. I do keep calm around most and I know I won't start jumping around and attacking others like I had done as a child. I _am_ safe to be around.

But he basically just called me…an _annoyance_. A burden, it hurt more than anything.

"I'll do the best I can," I spoke as calmly as I could as Inner's demon markings started showing. I had to get her out of there before she hurts me or the old bastard of a Principle.

"That is all I ask," Sarutobi-sama replied with a small smile. "You're dismissed. And once again, welcome to Konoha High School."

I nodded packed my belongings and left. As the door was closing I thought I heard a small crash but I ignored it. If the old bastard was dropping his stuff it was none of my business. I'm still too insulted and angry to care.

"Ohi! Haruno!," called the blond who now sat on Iruka's desk with one leg dangling. He has a can of soda in his hand and grins mischievously at me. "Let's ditch class and get to know each other better! We could go to my favorite ramen shop that's down the street. It's called Ichiraku and it has the best ramen in the world! What do you say? Go on a date with-" he was cut off by a flying pencil that hit his forehead.

I laughed as he fell dramatically onto Iruka's paperwork sending it flying all over the place.

Inner chuckled as she stood close to me. Still far from the blond as he sat up with a growled Teme. I looked over to the black hared boy and saw his answering smirk. My anger evaporated when the pencil flew. Shaking my head I walk to the door to leave the office with my guides following me and bickering at each other like a married couple.

"Ohi! Haruno my name is Naruto Uzumaki!," exclaim the blond. He tilts his head towards the ebony haired boy. "The Bastard is Sasuke. You ever need something ask us." His bright smile cheers me up even more, making me forget the humiliation I felt from when Neji and Tenten abandoned me to get away from my weirdness or the prinicle's insult.

I grin, "well in that case could you show me where to find my locker before we go on at tour of the school?" Naruto nods his head so fast I imagined he was a bobble head for a moment before I handed my schedule over to him. We turn to the right and head down the hall.

Sasuke grunted in response before he spoke, "what was Sarutobi saying about visitors that upset you so much?" He didn't look at me when he asked he just kept looking straight ahead in the empty hall way.

I bite my lip. All my cheer left me in a rush as Inner growled at him for making me upset again. Naruto must have been paying attention to me because he too growled at Sasuke. Even though Inner is uneasy around the blond he was much more comforting then I would have thought. I instinctively knew he wouldn't run away from me.

I took a deep breath, "I'll tell you but promise me neither of you will tell anyone else. If anyone was to learn it I should be the one to explain." The both look at me their eyes showing confusion before they agree.

I ruefully smile, "The reason our principle said that was because I'm schizophrenic." Both their eyes widened before Naruto's closed in confusion and he scratches his head. I chuckle. "It basically means that I see things that to others are not really there. Well my case does. For others it isn't always that they see things but that they hear them. When I was little I met another girl with schizophrenia and she swore she heard other people's thoughts and could manipulate people because of it." I shrug thinking of Ino always made me sad. She was right, she could do that but she always tried to show off and couldn't it control all the time. Then she was taken away and I haven't seen her since I was 7. I miss Ino-Pig.

Shake my head looking at Inner instead of the boys shocked faces. "But I am on medication and while it hasn't gotten rid of 'visitors' as our principle called them. The worst won't show up so long as I'm on them. So all of my visitors are, well not nice, but nowhere near frightening to say the least." I grin, "I won't upset others because I see beings they don't. I know better than that, it's rude. But he didn't seem to think that and had to remind me."

It was quiet for a bit and I worried that they will stop talking to me. Even though we just met they accepted me far quickly then I would have guessed. And besides, I didn't tell them in a moment of panic. I told them and explained that I would not be a danger or an inconvienience.

Suddenly I was attacked by Naruto and being crushed in a bear hug.

"Haruno! Don't worry! We'll still be friends! Hey could you tell me who visits you! It would be cool to talk to them too!" I froze in shock. Naruto accepted one of my "flaws" so easily. _And_ he wanted to talk with Inner too? Tears formed in my eyes. I haven't felt this happy since Shizune gave me my test results a few months ago.

I hug the blond back just as fiercely as he hugs me as I start crying tears of joy. Then I heard a sigh and felt a hand on my head. Sasuke pats my head for a few seconds but then retreats. But I don't care, he showed that he too accepted me. I look over to Inner who had a giant smile on her face that I know mirrors mine.

I finally made friends outside the hospital. And they accepted Inner too.

It might not be that bad here.

**A/N**

**Sorry this took so long. I intended on making this a chapter about Sakura going into her first class but then thought "hey; team seven needs a moment to come to terms with what is one of her most obvious issues." Though they haven't seen her respond to any of her bad "visitors" yet. They will. Eventually…**

**For those of you thinking, "Hey! Sasuke wouldn't act like that!" I specified in the beginning this was an AU. He isn't a prideful avenging ninja here. And he hasn't been given a lot of screen time yet. Neither has Naruto for that matter. Both will be important to Sakura's new life outside the hospital and their stories will be similar to cannon but not the same. Because of that the characters may be a little OOC but not much(except Sakura). Sasuke is still prideful but not as much. And the reason Naruto keeps calling her **_**Haruno**_** instead of **_**Sakura**_** is because he doesn't know her first name. When he remembers it then he will call her Sakura. **

**Question what should their school mascot be? A monkey? Somehow a leaf just seems sad.**


	4. The Lazy Teacher of Class 207

**The Lazy Teacher of Class 207**

"This here is the cafeteria and Sakura over there is the gym," Naruto said while pointing to the huge dark green doors with the word GYM written above in huge black letters.

"_Idiot_," muttered Inner. I smile before rolling my eyes.

My tour is almost over. It wasn't very long but going up and down the stairs multiple times was frustrating as hell. When I told them my first name Naruto was surprised he didn't guess it right away. After we started walking towards my locker Naruto suggested going to the top and working our way down. The boys fought at every turn but quickly forgot about their petty arguments whenever I had a question. Usually Sasuke was the one answering me in short turse words while Naruto tried to figure out where we should go next.

Inner walks behind me, closer to Sasuke and away from Naruto. Apparently whatever is haunting the blond kept her on her toes, even if she liked him as a person.

"_It's something powerful. But I can't even tell if it's a demon, spirit or a fucking god. All I know is I gotta stay away from it and keep feeding from you. Don't want you to end up being food for whatever has interest in the Idiot_." She explained when we started our tour while the guys bickered.

It saddens me that Inner is so adamant about staying away from my new blond friend. When Naruto said he wanted to speak to Inner I had gotten my hopes up, completely forgetting Inner's instinctual fear of him. Then she reminded me and now I don't know what to do. How can I get Inner to talk with him without bringing up his possible haunting? I could just not mention it but Inner doesn't want it to know her name. If Naruto knows her name so will his haunter. True names are a powerful thing.

I sigh as we finally head towards our homeroom.

I'll figure something out eventually, luckily the guys won't tell anyone about my visitors. I can introduce Naruto to Inner after school or something.

When we turn the corner to go up the stairs for the second floor, there was a man sitting on the stairs with an orange book in his hand. His silvery grey hair spiked to the left and his bangs fell over his left eye. He had a large blue scarf that covers most of his face, so I couldn't get a good look at him but I assume he is handsome. He wore black slacks and a long sleeve white button down.

Who is he?

"Kakai-Sensei!," Naruto yells while pointing to the silver haired man. "So this is where you go when you are late for class!"

The man, teacher I assume, lowers his book and eye smiles to my group. "It's time for class already? Why I'm sorry Naruto I got lost in the flow of life and-"

"You got lost in your book porn!" Naruto accuses.

"And who is this?" continues the silverette as he points his book towards me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, a new student here." I smile politely, while Inner goes stands behind the man and looks into the contents of his book. I watch her reaction as she freezes in place then starts to glow, not blush as she has no solid body or blood, pink. Her eyes widen as she starts mouthing a few words, but I couldn't catch them as she basically whispers them to herself.

Then without warning, she grabs the book and flips it out of the teachers hand. It probably looks as if it fell to the others but I saw the truth. When it lands Inner kicks the book towards me, it falls open and faced down at my feet. Instantly I bend down to pick it up and glance at the words on the page.

I quickly read:

"_**N-no," whispered Sunade as Ziraiya licked down her bared toned stomach. His large hand slid up and under her short, black, tight, pencil skirt; his fingers brushed against her soaked panties as he chuckled while she squirmed.**_

"_**Mhmm," He licked his lips while he looked up into her golden eyes. "I can't wait to taste you." He gave one teasing lick to her pale skin right above her skirt causing the busty woman to squeak. "I have to know if you are as sweet as you look." He pushed her skirt up to her waist and bared her to his gaze.**_

"_**Ziraiya," she moans his name as he~**_

Suddenly the book is yanked out of my hands and the silverette is blushing a great deal. A cough brings my attention to my classmates and I see that Naruto is looking at me with his face completely red while Sasuke looks up the stairs with a light pink to his cheeks.

I blink, confusion flashing through me as I turn towards Inner who is still red but now she is laughing and grinning a shit eating grin. When she calms a moment later she explains with a teasing smile, "_You were reading that out loud!" _She laughs again at my mortified expression

"I-I…um." I blush so red I'm sure blood will start pouring out of my nose like in some perverted ecchi anime character any second now.

"My, my," utters the teacher. "Who would guess our new female is quite the pervert." He chuckles. "I'm Kakashi Hatake but call me Kakashi-sensei." He bowed slightly as he opened his book to where I assume was his last spot before going up the stairs.

"If anyone is a pervert it's you," I mutter. Naruto's lips twitch while Sasuke grunts his agreement. We follow the perverted teacher, Inner walked ahead of me this time; chuckling and laughing the whole way. She couldn't seem to get the guy's faces out of her head. I still feel completely embarrassed to the point I wish my heart would just jump out of my chest and walk away saying so much embarrassment isn't good. But that never happened.

"What do you teach Kakashi-sensei?" I ask hoping to forget the humiliation down stairs.

"I teach literature."

I look at Inner with my anguish and embarrassment clearly on my face. She laughs so hard she misses a step and trips, falling backward and through Naruto. I turn as she falls doing my best not to call out to her.

I see her on the other side of Naruto, gripping the hand rail tightly and her demon marking are clear on her face. Her expression showed neither anger or hunger; it showed horror. Her obvious weakness showed as her arms starts losing their solid look. She needed to feed, now!

"Sakura-chan?"

I blink, unaware I had completely twisted myself to see Inner and was now facing the blue-eyed boy.

"Sorry I got to go do something before heading into class. Where's the rest room?" I try to smile but stop after a moment.

"Naruto, take Sakura to the bathroom. Sasuke, come with me to class." Orders Kakashi before he continued on his way up the stairs, a curious Sasuke follows him.

I ignore my blond friend and rush towards Inner. Demanding to know if she is alright.

"_Fine_," she wheezed. "_Just feed me_!" With that she roughly grabs me by the hair, her translucent hands surprisingly more solid than I would have guessed. She straddles me before bringing her lips once again to my forehead to feed as she had done every night since I turned nine.

With each suck I lose more of my soul while she regains whatever she lost to the haunter of Naruto. With each suck my body feels weaker, my brain becomes more fuzzy and my heart starts to slow…

"What the hell!" yells Naruto.

I force my blackening gaze towards the blond, who was gesturing to us with an exaggerated pose.

"There's a green haired girl! She's sitting on you and kissing your head Sakura-chan! She's all smokey and faded but she's there! What's happening!"

I don't answer him because Inner stops feeding at that moment and I faint.

**A/N**

**So what happened to Inner? Why was Naruto able to see her? Want to know more?! Well sorry you have to wait! Finals are coming up and I need to do my homework and study.**

**Still don't know what should be the mascot for the school. But now we met Kakashi! Yay! Who liked that little smut scene from Icha Icha? I'm testing the smut waters to see how to get the feel of writing it. Was that little teaser too much or not enough? Sorry this is a short Chapter but I wanted this out ASAP. Please review!**


	5. That Terrifying Moment

This Chapter is in Inners POV. Don't be alarmed this will happen every once in a while. She too has a story to be told.

**That Terrifying Moment**

I can't stop laughing.

Sakura's expression when I told her she read that sexy love scene out loud was priceless! The faces on the Pervert's, Caveman and Idiot's faces were also the highlight of my day. I couldn't help but laugh. Unlike Sakura I have no morals. Except when it comes to her, then I become a raging bitch. I won't tolerate anyone hurting my charge in any way.

She belongs to me.

Still I should watch where I step. It _is_ necessary for something like me. If I don't concentrate then I could end up falling straight into hell. Without paying attention to the material world I could just slip and become even more incorporeal. It doesn't help that I naturally don't feel it either. The only thing of the physical world I can feel is Sakura. But that doesn't mean that I can't move material objects. It just exhausts me more. I'll have to snack on some of my charges energy in order to recharge from the book and that damn photo I knocked over in the Ol'Bastards office. Hopefully there won't be any more surprises today.

Too bad I thought that just as I missed a fucking step and fell backwards.

I tumble down . I felt no pain from the stairs as I'm not alive. I have no body of my own I'm almost a complete mirror image of my charge with a few personal tweaks such as hair and eye color.

Then _the_ Idiot-that hot, blue-eyed, blond, sexy, Idiot-stepped in front of Sakura.

I have never been so frightened in the few years of my existence.

I fall into an empty sewer, the boiling water met my face causing me to jerk back in _pain_.

I _felt_ pain!

I should _not_ have felt anything!

Other than Sakura the only other beings I'm able to touch are those from the spiritual world so how would I be able to feel water burning me?

Oh fuck!

Have I truly tripped into hell?!

A growl silences my thoughts. And though I don't need air I start to take deep breaths to calm myself but this proves to be useless. The chill of the air just makes the drastic temperature difference in the water more obvious. I clench my teeth and bravely lift my head.

Slowly I look up to see a large iron gate and rethink the possibility of tripping into hell. Where else could I be right? But than why is there a seal on the door?

Once more I hear a growl and behind the gate one giant red eye opens. It's hatred a physical entity that freezes me in my spot. My eyes widen as my breath leaves me in a flash. As a muted growl makes it's way to my eats I began to feel the water going from still to a current as if it was being sucked up by the monstrous creature.

Taking a deep gulp I force my self to breath and try to force my voice out but much to my humiliation it doesn't. Apparently seeing my stammer for I don't know how long annoyed the unknown entity enough to be the one to speak first.

"**What do you want Shadow?"** demanded the creature in its booming voice.

_Shadow?_ I smooth my face but can't help but feel as if my eyes give away my question.

"**Too stupid to even know what it is and here I thought something interesting decided to stop by and free me from this wretched prison."** A sigh of disappointment blew across my face, the heat causing me to swell with energy.

Annoyed I glare at the thing. Finally finding my voice. "I'm not stupid. This shouldn't have even happened!" I exclaim.

A fierce, loud and vicious roar causes me to jerk back slip into the bubbling hot water. My mask starts to crack, I can feel my fear as it leaks into my expression. The blistering water pulls the chill of fear from me leaving me feeling somewhat tired.

"**Do **_**not**_** talk back to me _Little_ Shadow!"** with every word a dull blood red glow starts to surround the creature. Smokey and faint but just enough to give me an image of what I'm talking to.

Burning orange fur and blazing red eyes the size of the sun while surrounded by streaks of fur that is true darkness. It's mouth is filled with enormous peal white fangs and its mile long ears are pushed back on it's head. Wagging lazily in the distance are nine enormous tails.

Oh shit…

The Nine Tailed Fox…

I am **_so_ **dead.

"S-Sorry. F-forgive me." I stutter as I force myself stand despite my exhaustion. What's wrong with me? I haven't felt this weak since Sakura first created me.

He growls in acceptance as the smoky red blood-lust fades. I hear a faint chattering and realize it's my teeth, not only that but my entire body is covered in frightened tremors. A snort brings my attention back to the awesome Fox. His glowing grin make me dully glow with humiliation.

"May I ask why you called me a '_shadow_'?" I question.

"**No,"** he bluntly replies.

I wince but my curiosity is killing me, if he won't answer my questions how will I find out what wrong with me? I already am feeling weaker as my tremors soon stop. The water current picks up speed as heat begins to work it's way into me, leaving me glowing a dull red.

"**Little Shadow tell me what are you here for?" **he demands. His eyes narrowing in concentration.

I blink in confusion, his voice is fading. It no longer held the righteous boom as it was a few moments ago.

"I didn't mean to come here. I just fell into the Idiot." I weakly mumble in return. I blink slowly trying to focus my now blurry eyes. The heat starts to burn me from the inside out.

A growl that sounds as faint as a purr reaches my ears. I look into the blazing red hate filled eyes and pay attention to the next words from the cage.

"**Stupid Little Shadow, I did not mean here. I meant **_**why**_** do you exist? You should **_**not**_** exist. There are no more Shadows in the worlds. So why is it that you are **_**here**_**?!"** He roars the last word at me. His breath, which should reek of rotting corpses, instead smells of burning flowers.

The room sways around me. I feel less…there. The burn is becoming dull but I'm starting to feel numb.

Suddenly raizor sharp claws slam against the cage door, shocking me and compels me to stumble a few steps backwards. I wrap my arms around myself, not feeling my hands against by body, to try and find balance before I once again fall into the boiling water. I should have flung my arms away but I'm unsure as to how far away his claws may be because my eyes are now closed. I hope the room stops swaying soon. I was starting to feel...strange. A tickling sensation makes its way throughout my numb body causing me to shiver and moan. A tsk brings my attention back to the Fox.

"**Too weak, Little Shadow. You cannot even stand to be in my presence for a few moments without losing your hold on your precious essence. Go away you annoying little **_**pest**_**! Come back when you have the answer to my question!"** And with that he roars, forcing me with his energy through the hollow sewers until I continue falling down the stairs of the physical plane. The first chance I get I grab hold of the railing, I pant and wheeze. I have never felt so full in all my years!

But there is not enough of my charge's energy and too much of the Fox's. My natural instinct is to change my form to fit his, I know my image is fading trying to erase Sakura's imprint on me in order to make room for the Fox's but I refuse to do that. I like who I am, how I look, what I do and I won't let that damned Fox change me!

I look up noticing that Sakura has been asking me how I am. Suddenly a brilliant idea comes into my head.

"Fine," I wheezed. "Just _feed_ me!" Then I attack her. Wrenching her head back with my fading hands as I straddle her and bring my lips to the easiest place to feed from. Her third eye right in the center of her large forehead. Maybe she has been born with that slight imperfection because of her spiritual energy? I don't know, don't care, all that's important right now is to get the delicious heat from the Fox out of my system.

As I feed I release the excess energy given to me by the Fox. It burns as it leaves me, looking like smoke, but that's fine. I'll blister but so long as my connection is to Sakura and not that fucking beast I don't care. As the heat leaves me I revert my clothes back to my usual wardrobe. Boots, jeans and a tank but leave my hair. I kinda like the pig tail's. It helps cool me down as the entrapping energy of the Fox leaves me.

Oh, how freeing it is to feed from Sakura! She is like the purist form of energy! Like...well I don't know. All I've ever done before is feed but I have never ate. Physical food has no appeal to me so what could I compare my charges energy too? The random thought breaks my concentration and I take an usually big gulp before I force my self to slow down. It has been much more difficult not to drain her than usual. Maybe because I was already filled with the Fox's dark essence? The blood-lust that came off him was... addicting but I will not let that affect me. After all, I am Sakura's Guardian Angel.

When I feel that a majority of the Fox's essence is gone I stop feeding and lift my head. Looking down to see that my charge has fainted. Fearful, I check her pulse and found a steady heart beat, I relax with a sigh. She will be fine, Sakura is an unusual human according to Tonton. That little pig has never seen a human who has so much spiritual energy that it affected their physical appearance, and she has been around for a few centuries. Yet here is Sakura, with more than enough energy to not only keep her alive but to also create and sustain me.

But fear once again blossoms in me as I see her getting lifted by Naruto and I finally comprehend that he has been screaming about seeing me. My mind goes back to my terrifying moment with the infamous Fox. _Shadow_ is what he called me. As far as I know I'm a one of a kind, a spiritual incarnation. Yet the Fox spoke as if there are or at least there once was a species for what I am. As I look at my charge in the arms of the scared blond a dull red, white and black streak of smoke starts to embrace her, floating around her body and gives her back enough energy to make up for the large amount I took. Face cringing I begin to wonder as I follow the Idiot to the nurses office.

_Sakura…what are we?_

**A/N**

**And that's all for now folks!**

**From all the Kyuubi guesses I thought it would be nice to show you exactly what happened while Inner was in Naruto's soul. Their encounter was longer than I thought it would be though. **

**And now we have a possible answer as to why Inner was seen. Completely different from what I originally thought but this makes much more sense! I hope you all enjoy this little Excerpt from Inner. This will happen from time to time. Sakura can't go everywhere you know. She's human…or is she? What is this smoke Inner sees surrounding her precious charge? Find out next chapter!**

**Oh and for all of you thinking, "It says Romance so where the hell is it!" Trust me it is on its way. I just need to build it up to that point. Already Sakura has met two of her possible loves but she has yet to meet the others. Inner too for that matter, I said she has a story and I wasn't lying she too will have her own personal drama. But for now just enjoy the set up. One more chapter, and a long chapter at that, then I think the whole Introduction Arc will be over then we can move on to the drama/romance/horror. hehehe.**


	6. Yes, This Meeting Was Bound to Happen

Back into Sakura's point of view! And on with the chapter!

**Yes, This Meeting Was Bound to Happen**

I awoke in a cloud.

Well that's where I think I awoke anyway. As I float in a snow white fog, seeing no one around I couldn't help but wonder how I've gotten here. The last thing I remember is Naruto yelling about something…and Inner was feeding… It's all a blur.

"So it seems you finally have a need for me." Spoke a masculine disembodied voice.

I shrieked and twirl, losing control of my floating and spiraling out of control for a few moments before finally slowing down. Dizzily I hold my head as I try to pin point where the voice came from.

A grunt brings my attention downward towards an otter. Its black and white fur stood out against the fog, its tiny head is crowned with longer black fur that framed its adorable little white face and was even tied back into a little pony tail while it's glowing red eyes stared seriously at me. Its little arms were neatly folded against its sides and it wore a dark grey V-neck T-shirt and no pants. Its long tale dangles in the fog swaying every now and then.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I have seen spirit guides all my life but never one this…CUTE! I clentch my fists hoping I would be able to not attack the adorable spirit in front of me. It failed when he twitches his nose.

"KYA!," I scream as I force my way to the otter to snuggle it only to miss and find myself floating alone.

"Foolish little girl," tsks the otter in annoyance. I look towards him, his indifference is familiar but I don't know where from. I don't even try to focus on why its familiar because I'm currently fan-girling over the fact that not only do I finally have my own spirit guide but it's so freaking cute!

"I finally have my own spirit guide and it's the most adorable otter in the world!" I scream out. I can't wait to tell Inner. She will probably try to glomp him just as I had but that's okay. We can tag team the adorable little sea rodent!

"I'm not an otter" exclaims the guide. "Can't you tell I'm a weasel?"

Looking at him again I do notice some off putting things such as the thinner face and the softer fur but I don't care. To me he is an otter.

"Yes but I don't care Mr. Otter." I smile as he glares just bringing up his adorableness.

"My name is Itachi." States the weasel-otter. I jerk my head back, about to comment on his name when he stop's me.

"Yes, I know my name means weasel. No I do not have control over my animal form it was preordained when I awoke."

I shrug.

"So Itachi, why haven't you shown yourself to me before?" I have always wanted a spirit guide of my own and was always so jealous of others like Shizune who had one yet were ignorant to their existence.

He sighs before looking up at me with his sad red eyes. It's strange I thought I could see four pupils in his eyes. One in the center of three…

"Before your demon would handle the situation whenever I would be needed. This time however she _is_ the situation, or at least the cause. She nearly fed from you to death. If I had not given you some of my energy you would have been in a coma for a few days before you regained enough energy to move."

I blink.

Inner nearly killed me? No way, nope not possible.

Itachi doesn't look away from me but I see the sadness leaves his eyes and be replaced by a seriousness that crushes my denials. "For what it's worth I do not believe your demon knew she had fed so much. From what I've observed she seems to truly care what happens to you and wishes you no harm."

I nod my mind a whirl pool of confusion. What could have happened to Inner to make her so hungry she nearly put me in a spirit induced coma?

"You should awaken in a few moments. And be I must warn you your companion saw your demon," he calmly states. My eyes widen as I recall what Naruto was yelling about before I blacked out.

"Oh god! W-what should I do!" I panic.

"Tell him the truth. It is not as if we purposely keep our existence a secret from humans. They have an infamous amount of myths and legends regarding the spiritual world that it amazes me there are not more humans who can see us."

Purposely? What is stopping the spirit world from being more active with the human world?

Just when I was about to ask my question the fog starts to darken.

"You are waking up now. Should you ever need my assistance again I will come to you." And with that Itachi the Weasel-Otter fades into the darkness.

* * *

Before I open my eyes I feel incredibly warm. Groaning I try to snuggle closer to the warm firm pillow my head is leaning on. Then I feel my lovely pillow stiffen. Frowning I raise my hand to try and grip the pillow closely when my fingers touch something smooth and hot.

My eyes snap open and I look up to blue and blond. My hand resting lightly against Naruto's neck as he looks down at me blushing profoundly.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Naruto says, his voice full of relief. I feel a tightening around my shoulders and thighs and look down to see his tanned hand cradling my legs and another holding my shoulder. I blush, realizing that he is holding me bridal style.

"_Finally, you had me worried for a minute there_," a chuckling voice filled with nerves brings my attention to Inner, who stands a few feet to the right of me. She is no longer wearing her naughty school uniform but her usual matching red boots and belt along with her black jeans and a white tank top. Her hair however is still in its pigtails. Seeing her brings a smile too my face before Naruto starts walking again.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I demand.

He stops and blinks at me with his clear blue eyes and for a moment my heart pounds harder than it ever has before.

"Sakura-chan you fainted! I'm taking you to the nurse!"

Fear shocks me to the core. If I go to the nurse they might send me home and I may have to go back to the hospital. They might make me stay again…A simple inspection...A life long visit…

"No!" I stare at him, willing my panicking emotions to shine through for him to see. "If I go to the nurse I may never come back! Please can't we just go to class? I'll explain everything later Naruto I promise!"

Worry clouds his expression and Inner growls.

"_Sakura! I fed way too much! It might be a good idea for you to go home and rest_."

I whip my head towards Inner glaring at her with all my might. "Inner if I go to the nurse they might send me back _there_."

We stare each other down, Naruto demands about what's happening being our soundtrack. Then with a dramatic foot stomp Inner breaks eye contact and yells in frustration.

"_Gah! There is just no reasoning with you when you get like this!_"

I snicker. I had those very same thoughts about her this morning when I saw that damned uniform.

"Oi Sakura-chan what's going on? Who are you talking to?"

I return my attention to my blond friend, feeling a little guilty for starting a conversation with Inner while he was so out of the loop.

"Remember when I said I get 'visiters'? Well one of them is here right now. She's my best friend so I want to introduce you properly. Naruto, Inner, Inner Naruto." I said while gesturing to them both so Naruto knew which way to face her. Only then do I realize I told him her name, meaning the blonds haunter knows it now too. I glance towards her and she sighs then waves away my worries. "_It's too late. I'm sure it already has a tie to me_."

"Oh…Right! Believe it Inner! I'll take good care of Sakura-chan," he beams at his bold promise while Inner just rolls her eyes at him. "_Idiot_," I hear her mutter. "_I can already tell that you will_."

I return to Naruto and say in my overly sweet and innocent voice, "She knows. She can tell you're a good person. And because you're a good person you will put me down and take me to my first class." I grin with an eye smile.

Reluctantly Naruto lets me down and grumbles about not being a prince by saving a damsel in distress. I crack my knuckles as a tick started pounding my head. Before I could do anything he hands me my back pack that he had on one shoulder while his was on the other.

As I reach out to take the green bag my thoughts go to the sweetness of the act. I knew my bag was sort of heavy, but I could only imagine how much weight he was carrying when he had both backpacks and me.

I mean, I'm not over weight but I'm positive I'm not light…

"You promise to explain at lunch why you don't want to go to the nurses office at lunch?" Naruto suddenly questions. His eyes squinting at me in concentration.

I nod.

We walk a few steps before he stops, turns and whispers to me.

"Sakura-chan I swear right before you fainted I saw a girl with green hair sitting on you. But then she vanished!" His face is filled with fear and worry. "Is your schitzo-whatchamacallit contagious?"

I freeze. How can I explain what he saw? I don't even know how he saw Inner! No one other than other spirit guides or demons have ever seen Inner before. Yet this guy I met about a half hour ago did? That's just crazy!

Then again crazy is how most ignorant people describe me.

"Naruto _schizophrenia_ is not contagious. I don't know what happened but when I do I'll tell you what you saw. Okay?" I look into his brilliant blue eyes and my breath catches.

I have never seen another humans eyes glow.

Inners pink gaze glows depending on how emotional she is. If she is absolutely furious or humiliated her whole body glows along with her eyes. But Naruto's eyes seem to constantly swirl with different shades of blue. Could I really have thought that his eyes were only cerulean? If so then I was so, so wrong! His eyes held all variations of blue and seem to constantly be changing like the sea. There is no solid color to name his shade. It simply is mysterious.

A chuckle. "That's two promises." His eyes close with his brilliant smile and the spell on me is broken. "Well Sakura-chan lets go to class!" And with that he grabs my hand and leads me back the way we came.

"Hey! Naruto let go I can walk on my own!" I say while a warmth spreads across my cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry!" he lets go of my hand then places his hands on his head and starts humming a strange tune.

As we walk back up the stairs I keep thinking about how worried Naruto was about me. How it felt to wake up in his arms and how beautiful his eyes were…

Before I knew it we were standing outside a door with the number 207 labeling it.

My excitement got the best of me, with a bright smile I eagerly reach out and slam the door open.

Silence is my only answer.

Suddenly uncomfortable my smile starts to fall as I realize, everybody is staring at me. Well everybody except my perverted teacher, who was reading that embarrassing book while he sat at his desk.

"You're late." Kakashi-sensei remarks in a monotone voice.

Suddenly the class breaks out into chuckles and laughs. Even Naruto behind me starts laughing.

I don't get it. What's so funny?

When the class calms down Kakashi-sensei motions me over to the front of the class and tells Naruto to go take his seat in the back behind Sasuke.

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new student, Sakura Haruno." I bow and give what I hope is a happy smile.

"_Geez, you look like your preparing to commit suicide. Relax Sakura_." Inner encourages me from sitting on the desk in front of me.

"Now Sakura, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself? Your likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams."

I look out towards Naruto and Sasuke then meet Inners gaze. With a wave of her hand she encourages me to go on. Taking a deep breath I tell this class of strangers about myself.

"I'm Sakura, I like my friends," I say while glancing towards the two boys again. "Music, spaghetti, dongo, reading and helping others. I dislike confining places, arrogant people, and frogs. My hopes are to make lots of friends and have fun here. My dream is to live a fulfilling life." I once again beam, this time my fears just a thing of the past as Inner and Naruto start clapping.

"Good, good. Now Sakura why don't you take the seat over by-"

The door suddenly slams open, cutting off Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Asuma-sensei said you need your binder for the upcoming semester!" calls out a preppy feminine voice.

I look over to see a guy with his hair tied back into a high pony tail holding an old box while slouching. Another, this one chubby with swirls on his cheeks, is also holding a box while a pretty blond girl with her long hair tied back into a pony tail and her bangs covering half her face is holding a clipboard. It isn't until she looks up that I recognize her.

"Ino?"

**A/N**

**YES! Winter break baby! **

**Who else loved Itachi's little cameo? For all you wondering why he is a weasel well that will be explained in future chapters. And for all you Naru/Saku fans there you have it the first light romance scene of the story! But it's not official. I mean she hasn't even known him for an hour! A lot could happen in this story when it comes to love. **

**Please review, fave and follow!**


	7. Getting Reaquainted

Last Time in _The Bright Glow_-

We met Sakura's illusive Spirit Guide the Weasel-Otter Itachi! Inner is revealed to be a possible danger to Sakura while the pinkette and Naruto shared fluff filled moment shortly after, Ino appears!

**Getting Reacquainted **

"Ino?"

I couldn't believe it, Ino is here! She looks so different from when we were children. Her hair is no longer the boy-short length it once was, now it is at least reaches her waist, but I'm not so certain as it's held up into a high pony tail. Her bangs grew out so now half of her face is hidden. She has earrings and is extremely curvaceous. I think back to my lean body and barely there breasts with a small frown of jealously.

"S-Sakura?" Ino mumbles while she nearly drops the clipboard in her hands.

We stare at each other for a moment before smiles creep onto our faces, then we let out small shrieks of utter joy before basically teleporting to each other. My arms wrap tightly around her neck as hers are around mine.

"You know each other?"

I turn to see Kakashi-sensei staring at us with an eye brow nearly reaching his hairline.

"Yes we met when we were kids at the park by-"

"At the park by where she used to live," Ino cut me off. "I was visiting my aunt in Kiri when I met Sakura at the park. We played on the swings and I gave her a ribbon for her hair." She turns towards me and chuckles while patting my head right over my black headband. "You still have your hair styled the way I showed you! Hmm. Maybe I should help you get a new hair style?" She questions as she stares at me intently.

I shake my head, keeping a fake smile on my face to hide my confusion.

I know Ino doesn't have family outside of Konoha, but why was she lying and saying that she does? Is she…ashamed about the fact she went to the hospital?

**_Don't say anything_**…whispers in my mind and I freeze in shock.

Was that Ino? It sounded like her…

"_Hey Sakura! Snap out of it! Ino's inviting you to hang out somewhere_!" Inner shouts at me from her seat on some poor boys notebook.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask Ino. She giggles before smiling at me.

"I was asking if you want to hang out with me at lunch. We have a lot to catch up on after all it's been forever!"

I almost accept, but Inner reminds me of my promise to Naruto.

"I already made plans with a friend but you're welcome to join us!" I'm grinning a truly happy grin.

"Deal! Meet you by the lunch line!" She has Kakashi sign her clipboard before the pineapple haired boy takes a thick green binder out of his box and hands it to my perverted teacher. With one last wave to me Ino and her boys leave.

With a sigh Kakashi motions me to take my seat next to Naruto.

"Now wasn't that fun! We got to see some heart wrenching emotional reunion and still have time to fill out the questioner of the semester to figure out teams! Now everybody take out a pencil and remember this isn't a test there is no need to cheat or try to manipulate the results. The principle and I will be in charge of choosing this is just your way to persuade us to put you with friends or crushes!" He eye smiles and chuckles as he opens the binder and hands out the paper work.

I literally have no clue what is going on. One look at Inner and I know she is as lost as me.

Naruto must have seen my confusion because he leans over and starts to explain what's going on.

"For the last few years this school and some other ones have been in this strange program. I can't remember what it's called, but anyway. Each semester we have to take this random questioner and whoever gets the most compatible answers have to work together for that entire semester! That means that if one of use gets in trouble we all do and all group events have to be with our teammates. It's something about learning teamwork and sharing responsibility or something. Anyway since Kakashi is our home room teacher that means he's in charge of us specifically. Each team has only three people on them and don't always end up on the same team next semester." Smiling proudly he then whispers, "I hope you and me end up on the same team Sakura-chan!"

My cheeks suddenly feel warm and my heart gives a thump.

What's wrong with me?

I don't get to think about it as I too get my own packet of stabled papers and start answering the questions.

A lot of the questions were easy, checking my GPA and asking about simple questions such as _**What's your favorite color?**_ Some were the most random questions I have ever seen like, _**Which do you like better Digimon or Pokémon?**_ I don't get what the difference is, except that I know Digimon actually speak instead of repeating their name. So I pick Digimon, trying to decipher the sentences Pokémon say to each other always gave me a headache as a kid. Other questions were just plain odd like, _**If you were transformed into a monkey and were forced to eat the bugs out of your teammates hair to survive, would you? **_Ew!

I finish my questioner a few minutes before class ends. It wasn't really that long just two pages of question's and the last two were lined pages for comments and requests on who I would like to be in my team. I say Naruto, Sasuke and Ino? Because I don't know if I can request someone from another class I ask about that as well.

When the bell rings I pack my bags and smile at my blond and ebony haired friends. Before I could say anything I feel my wrist vibrate. Looking down I see its time for me to take my immunosuppressant.

I reach into my back pack ignoring Naruto's questions and pestering me to hurry up as I reach into my pouch filled with little sections for m medicine. I double check on which one I'm about to have then grab my filter water bottle and drink some before putting the pill in my mouth and swallowing.

I sigh and look up to see Naruto has already left. Sasuke is watching me with a blank expression but that fine. What I want to know is why is he waiting for me?

"Where's Naruto?" I question as I readjust my backpack.

He grunts and leads me out of the now empty classroom into the crowed hall.

Inner once again takes place behind me and growls at all the stars and the whispers that surround us.

"Pink hair?"

"How dare she walk with our Sasuke!"

"Who is she.."

"What a billboard brow.."

"No fair! I've been trying to dye steakss of my hair blue yet she can have her whole head pink?!"

"Walking with Sasuke-kun! I don't believe this! I can't wait to tell In.."

"Damn I want a piece of that bubble gum…"

Gah! Won't they shut up! Why does everybody notice the hair!

Sasuke doesn't talk to me as he leads me to my next class. Trigonometry if I remember correctly.

We aren't seated next to each other in this class. In fact I sit in the middle row while he sits in the back again. I again have to introduce myself but unlike in Kakashi-sensei's class I don't have to give a descrition of my likes and stuff. Mizuki-sensei gave Inner the creeps but he seems fine to me.

That class ended a whole lot quicker than Homeroom did. However right after Trig it was back to Kakashi-sensei's class. Luckily enough I ran into Ino.

"Ino-pig!" I exclaim as I see her walk into the room.

With her head held high she saunters her way over to my seat and sits next to me in the back. Switching seats with a dark long haired busty girl with greyish purple eyes for the hour.

"Forehead! Don't call me that! I have a rep to uphold here." She hushes at me.

Again confusion bubbles up inside me and I lean in close and finally ask her the question that has been bugging me all morning.

"Why don't you want others to know about us meeting outside our old hospital?"

Her face freezes. I swear I can feel the strain coming off her as she forces herself to keep that smiling mask on.

"Forehead it's better if no one knows about you ever being in a hospital for you know…And anyway you're still on your meds so there is no reason for us to be giving out details and such. I mean the past is past. I'm fine and so are you! By the way where did you transfer from? I mean school in Kiri has got to be rather creepy. Especially with the way they used to run their exams."

"_She doesn't want anyone to know."_ States Inner.

I look towards my demon companion. Her face is furious as her pink eyes glow and her teeth clench.

"_She said it before. She has a reputation to uphold so it's better for her to not say she was once in a nut house like you. Piglet here wants you to keep quiet about being in the hospital so she won't have to say she was friends with a crazy person." _Inner's fists crack as her frustration grows. _"Thing is you kinda have to tell people otherwise the annoying hair questions and the reason for why you have pills on you at all times. You don't have to say you see my or the others but Shizune always said it was better for you to have people who understand your condition around you than having people who don't."_

"Saakkuuraaaa!"

I turn my attention back towards Ino and remember her earlier questions.

"This is my first school Ino." I mumble.

Sympathy flashes across her face before she is once again smiling.

"Ah so that means you didn't have to suffer at the hands of some of those blood thirsty Kiri teachers! That's great!"

Kakashi-sensei walks in then and class begins. I sigh, getting reacquainted is harder than I thought.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I wanted to update earlier but I got reunited with an old friend while some of my other friends suddenly had some free time! So that took a lot of my time surprisingly and with Christmas on the way I have to work on getting some last minute presents and stuff.**

**I would like to shout out to Q for all the reviews and Q's friend for telling Q about my fan fiction. It made me so happy and helped motivate me to write this chapter faster!**

**Now still don't know the mascot and now I don't know what to name the program that Konoha High uses! Please PM me or review me some idea's. And no Kyuubi will not be the Mascot I don't want to piss of Kurama by making him a joke. And besides Kurama has a big part coming up.**

**Kurama: *glares*…**

**Sorry there was no SasuSaku scenes in this chapter, I couldn't write one. Sasuke wouldn't let me make him that OOC. Sigh. Damn Prima Donna.**

**Sasuke: *grunts* I'm not a Prima Donna.**

**Me: Fine! Damn you Cave-Man!**

**Please review!**


	8. Its Time for a Flashback: Christmas

**A/N**

**Noramally when it comes to writing notes or such in stories I have it italicized and bolded, but since a majority of this chapter is Sakura's writing I will just have it italicized.**

**It's Time for a Flashback: **_**Christmas Special**_

As Ino returns to her seat, and I bring my attention to my Perverted Teacher who starts class off with a talk about how it will take a while for our new text books to come to class as our box was misplaced over the summer break. Due to donations at fundraisers last year the school was able to order new text books. However they didn't come in until a few days ago. So all the old books are currently being traded in for the new ones. Poor Kakashi-sensei, apparently his whole lesson plan for the week depended on those new books. So until the new books comes in, we are supposed to write in our notebooks, which he refers to as journals, what happened over summer break.

But I never had a summer break before. So what should I write about?

I look over at Ino- she was sending text messages under her desk while pretending to be thinking on what she should be doing.

Once again confusion fills me. How did Ino change so much? I look down at the blank page of my noteb- I mean journal. Shrugging I pick up my pen and begin to write.

_I met Ino when I was five years old. At the time I had already lived in Kiri Seven Swords Hospital for four years and each winter remained the same. Mom and dad would visit Christmas Eve, Day and the 26__th__. Other than that I would only see them once a month. "The cost of travel is too much" they said. "We can't afford to move either. Without the studies being done on your genetic defect we wouldn't be able to afford the cost of your medical bills. " _

_Yes, I'm currently in the final stages of testing. It has been thirteen years since the studies on my blood and brain began. Because of these tests I have been able to have the many surgeries I needed done one me in order to survive. Well…most of the surgeries._

_Anyway it was snowing outside like it usually does during winter. It fell softly enough that the doctors took the children who were the healthiest outside to play. I wasn't considered one at the time, as I had recently been attacked by a vicious demon that looks like a full black Shiba Inu with molten gold eyes. I watched as the other patients played and laughed. Throwing snowballs or making snow angels and snow-men. Music softly played throughout the halls, Christmas jiggles and songs that I had heard a hundred times before. The cheerful voices of visiting family members and friend's echoes in my ears further depressing me while I looked out the window from my second story room. Sitting in my rolling hospital bed I stared at all the others having fun without me._

_It was rare for me to go outside during those first few years. The attacks were much more frequent until I was nine and Inner came to be. _

_That was when I saw her. It was her frantic screaming; yelling and thrashing that brought my attention to her. Being carried in by a large man with long blond hair tied back into a pony tail I watched as she was clutching her head almost yanking out her hair. It wasn't until she came inside that I heard just over the faint echoes of the music and voices her screams._

_Curious, scared and worried I got out of bed, push my IV with me and head into the hall way through the opened door. I wasn't the only person who was curious about the hospitals newest screamer._

_Nurse Kabuto saw me wandering out of my room and quickly ushered me back into my secluded room with a promise to play cards with me later. When I asked about who was screaming and why he told me that he didn't know and reminded me that if he did he couldn't tell. Doctor/Patient Confidentially._

_The screams ended after a while, it wasn't until the two days later that I actually met Ino._

_Sadly it was at my least favorite place; group therapy._

_She wore a patients gown with blue cotton capris underneath. Her ice blond hair was recently cut into a boy-short bob and her bangs are pushed to the side. As the new kid, Ino was practically forced to introduce herself and if she wanted to, tell the others why she was here._

_Her answer wasn't what I expected._

"_I can hear people's thoughts! And control their minds!" She confidently shouted with a smug smirk to her lips and her chin held high as she dangled her short legs. _

_I sat stunned and suddenly started rethinking what was going through my mind since she entered the room._

_I just kept questioning why she was screaming that day._

_With a sad look she met my eyes and told the us what had upset her that day._

"_Mom and dad thought it would be interesting if we went on vacation for Christmas. A few days ago we arrived to Kiri international airport when I heard a bad guys thought." She shivered. "He wanted to hurt the people going on a plain to Ame. I couldn't let him do that so I tried to control him, but he was too strong. That happens sometimes," a shrug "so I started yelling at him. I told him to blow it up. The security people came and took him away but he didn't have anything bad with him. He was just day dreaming. Which was scary. The police came and took me, mom and dad to the station. But when I got their all I could hear were the bad people's thoughts. I was so scared I started yelling and screaming. It was too loud! But nobody would be quite! Then a lady in a blue uniform tried to stop me so I attacked her. She wanted to tape my mouth shut! I won't let anybody do that!" shouted Ino at the end._

_Because Ino hurt a police officer she had to come here to get a check-up. Apparently they found that she had many symptoms pointing towards schizophrenia, but it will be months before they confirm it. _

_The class was over taken by Ino, all of us wanted to know more about her and her abilities. That is until Doctor Orochimaru reminded the rest of us that we are there for help. Nobody really has super-powers._

_Doctor Orochimaru was wrong. Ino really can read peoples thoughts, and on Christmas Eve she proved it to me._

_After my parents returned to their hotel I fell asleep. Sometime later I was lying in my bed-dreaming, about what I can't remember, when a growl woke me up._

_I look to the side slowly and meet the eyes of the demon who attacked me the week before. _

_NO! I screamed in my mind as I jerk at my restraints that tied me down._

"_I'm hungry again," It stated._

_HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!_

_Frighten I cry out, "N-n-no! I'm still hurt from last time!"_

_HE'S GONNA EAT ME! HELP! HELP! HELP!_

_It chuckled._

_GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGO AWAY!_

"_I forced myself to wait this long, but no more! I need it! You're mine Rabbit!" then he pounced at me._

_I screamed just as the door opened. I didn't know who was there till the nurses tried to calm me. I looked them straight in the eye as I cried for them to make it go away. but it was too late the demon was slashing at my chest. _

"_Mmmm," it grumbled before bringing its fluffy face towards my heart and licking up my bleeding spirit. Suddenly there was warmth in my head._

"_It's okay," It said. "I won't let the doggy hurt you Sakura."_

_Suddenly I blacked out._

_When I awoke I was once again lying on my bed, the sunlight brightening up the room slowly. A dull beeping sound brought my attention to my left._

_There lying in a bed similar to mine was Ino._

_She was sound asleep for what seemed like forever. When she finally woke up I quickly turned my head away._

"_Are you okay Sakura?," she asked._

_I nod._

"_Is the bad black doggy gone?"_

_Surprised I turned towards her._

_Nobody else had ever seen that demon before. He wasn't a usual haunter._

"_H-how did you k-know he looked like a black doggy?" _

_She smiled smugly like on the first day I saw her. "I couldn't sleep. I mean Santa was coming! How can I sleep when I was trying to see him through the window and flying over people's homes! Nurse Yuki came in and saw I was still awake. She tried to tuck me in again when I heard you screaming. When I yelled at her how come she wasn't going to help you she looked confused. Then I heard you again and ran towards your room. She followed me and we found you just as you really started screaming. She tried to calm you but I couldn't not help! So I took control of your mind! When I do that I see what others see. So I saw him clawing and licking your chest. But when I took control he hurt me instead." Now she pouted. "He didn't like the way I tasted, he started shaking his head and falling back as soon as he tasted me. Now I wonder if I taste bad."_

_I stared at her in awe. Ino protected me! Nobody was ever able to protect me from the demons before. _

"_Sakura?"_

_I started to cry._

"_I'm sorry!"_

_She blinked at me. "For what?"_

_By now the tears were heavily falling down my cheeks and sobs were making their way up my throat._

"'_Cause of me you got hurt." I whimpered._

_Ino tsked at me. "Well what else was I supposed to do? Nurse Yuki wasn't doing anything!"_

"_B-but" I started._

"_No buts! I saved you! So be greatful! Think of it as a present. Just accept it."_

_My tears were still falling but now down to a trickle. I sniffled as I nodded and she smiled again._

_Suddenly a thought came into my mind._

"_I-Ino?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Can I be your friend?"_

_She looked at me for a moment before the brightest smile I have ever seen spread across her face._

"_Of course!"_

_Then the Christmas music began. Marking the start of Christmas Day in the hospital._

"_Merry Christmas Ino!" I shouted with a smile rivaling in Ino's brightness._

"_Merry Christmas Sakura!"_

The ring of the bell shocks me out of writing. I look up to see the clock says it's 12:05.

"Sakura!"

I turn to Ino who was waiting with her bag over shoulder. She makes a hurry up motion with her fingers.

"I thought I was to meet you in the lunch line?" I question.

She rolls her one visible eye. "That was before I knew we had the same third period! Now come on before all the good food is taken!"

I quickly pack my things and with Ino leading me and Inner following I can't help but think about how I wish Ino would meet Inner. Maybe after I find out what happened to her when we were seven she can control my mind and her and Inner can finally meet!

I walk rest of the way down the hall with a bright smile.

**A/N**

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everybody! **

**I'm sorry this was a sad chapter for a majority of it, but most of Sakura's flashbacks of her time at the hospital will be sad. Did you notice I finally named the Hospital? Yup Kiri Seven Swords Hospital. Not Very original I must say but it fit. I'll update as soon as I can but for now I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	9. Reputations At Stake: Make a Choice

**Reputations at Stake: Make A Choice**

I was smiling the whole way, until we got to the cafeteria. Then the smile fell.

I felt them all, the stares that is, and a sudden silence filled the space as people saw me enter the room with Ino and Inner-even though I am the only one knowing Inner is here. I don't know what to do so I inch closer to Ino and ask her why everyone is staring.

She giggles and it echo's throughout the lunch room. "At you Forehead!" Then taking my hand she leads me towards the lunch line.

The whispers start as we move. Like with Sasuke earlier they slowly got louder and louder. By the time we were able to get out trays most of the students returned to their lives. But the others were still focused on the new girl with the pink hair.

"Hi!"

I turn to see a girl with dark purplish violet hair cut in a choppy A-cut and mud brown eyes. They bring a vision on TenTen from this morning to mind but I dismiss the thought almost immediately. TenTen's eyes were _way_ prettier.

"Hi," I reply.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" she whispered to me as if sharing a secret.

Confused I don't even verbally answer her question. She reads it straight off my face.

"About the bubblegum stuck all over your head. You know I hear peanut butter gets it out." She smiles sweetly and I hear Inner growl.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" _Inner shrieks while taking a step towards the girl.

I'm about to correct the purple haired bitch when Ino puts her hand on my head and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Wow Sakura your hair is so soft and healthy! What do you use to keep it like this? I mean obviously not bubblegum because your hair is too perfect for something like that to be in it." She then smiles just as sweetly to the brown eyed girl before reaching out and touching a lock of her hair. "Oh Ami! What have you been doing to your hair! It's so dry!" With a sympathetic pout Ino pats Ami's shoulder. "It's okay horse hair does that but doesn't get rid of the, you know _fleas_." Ami's face becomes a furious snarl then she turns away and returns to her table.

I snort out a laugh. "Fleas?"

Ino grins, "well word on the street is that slut Ami slept with Kiba. You remember the guy from our Lit. class with the red fang tattoo's on his cheeks?" I just stare at her.

THERE'S A GUY IN MY SCHOOL WITH RED FANG TATTOO'S ON HIS CHEEKS? AND I DIDN'T NOTICE?! HOW?!

Ino rolls her eyes before continuing. "Anyway word is he has this thing for dogs. His whole family does so of course his place has to be covered in fleas. Apparently after they did it in the janitor's closet she got a whole lot of fleas in her hair and eventually she had to shave off all her hair! All the shampoos didn't work to kill the little pests! That's why her hair looks so shitty. She claims it's the new edgy look but that look is from like five years ago or something." With a flip of her hair we move forward to get out lunches. When I look at all the junk food though I made a mental note to stare bringing lunch from home. Last night's spaghetti was a treat but I need healthy food otherwise I'll blow up like a balloon. It's not my fault, it's my medicine.

I stick to a salad and some fruits.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I turn to find Naruto by the entrance and he is heading my way. His grin is infectious, I can't help but smile right back at him. I raise my hand to wave but Ino catches it and drags me towards a table where a bunch of people are already seated.

"Ino, wait! Remember I said I already made plans to sit with someone. Naru-"

"You didn't tell me it was with the _freak_!" she hissed at me while keeping a mostly calm face. If it wasn't for her teeth clenched I never would have guessed she was in such a bad mood.

But the problem now is I am _pissed_.

I jerk Ino to a stop. One hand holding hers while another is hanging on to my trey with my lunch on it. My hand holding hers is griping tightly and I glare at her.

"Freak?" I whisper.

Understanding lights her eyes, she cringes as she remembers my old nickname from some of the other patients at the hospital.

"Look, Sakura, you are one of the coolest people I've ever known in like my whole life! You're not a freak. But Uzumaki is defiantly one. None of the adults in Konoha want to deal with him; he was kicked out of the orphanage when he was 10 and given his own place to stay from the city! Isn't that weird? Its amazing Sasuke-kun can stand to be around him. But that's might be because they were on the same team last quarter." Ino shook her head. "Anyway, don't hang out with him okay? It's bad for your reputation, and mine by association. Don't worry though I got your back Forehead, I won't let you be picked on like when we were kids. You're the only one who really knows me."

I can' believe it. Ino why? How can you be so cruel to someone because others are doing it yet protect me? How does that even make sense! You call him an insult that hurts me yet you try comfort me? What happened to the girl who would proudly shout to the world what she knows? Who didn't care what others thought because she knew their mind already? The girl who would bravly stand up to a demon for me? Where did she go? Why are you so scared of having your reputation tarnished?

A hand on my shoulder brings my attention to my blond friend who is standing behind me. I see his grinning face, mysteriously glowing blue gaze and I suck in a breath.

It's like I'm trapped in a whirlpool. That's what his eyes do to me. They capture my attention.

"_Oi! Sakura concentrate!" _Inner snaps.

I jolt and turn back to Ino who was discretely tugging on my now slack hand.

"Come on Sakura I want to introduce you to some of my friends!" Ino cheerfully says.

"Eh? But Sakura-chan you promised me remember! It was two promises!" Naruto whines.

I don't move from my spot.

What should I do? I know the right thing should be to go sit with Naruto but I do want to spend time with Ino. I mean Naruto accepts me, I didn't need to do anything, to prove anything. But Ino understands me in a way no one else ever has. She saw my monsters. She's the only other person that knows they are real and wants to help me. She doesn't want me to suffer, she still want to protect me, even in such a shallow way.

I want to be friends with both of them. How can these two blonds become friends?

"I.." Oh crap what should I do!

A grunt causes me to turn towards this group's latest member. Holding a black bento box with a red and white fan on top of it is, Sasuke.

"_Oh great! The Caveman is here!_" Inner mumbles.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino joyfully exclaims as she releases my hand and starts to play with her hair.

"Move," he orders, glaring at me specifically. Confused I take a step to the side, closer to Naruto as Ino looks to be trapped in her own world, and Sasuke walks past me with Ino following him like a lost puppy.

"Bastard," hisses Naruto as he tugs me away from the tables and towards the door leading to the hallway.

I turn around and see Sasuke weaving through the tables while a group of girls, chases after him. I can hear their joyful cries and excitement as he brushes past them while protecting his food. The guys are looking at him and shaking their heads, as to say they will never understand girls.

Why would he purposely go through that hell?

A light bulb went on in my head as me and Naruto make our way out the door.

Could he have done that to save me?

**A/N**

**Alright! Finally some SasuSaku action! A sweet gesture from Sasuke, a deliberate gesture I might add. Facing a horde of fan-girls for Sakura's sake to protect her from making a possibly very public decision about where she stands when it comes to cliques. That's sweet!**

**Giving her a chance to sneak away with Naruto without bringing so much attention to herself and having Naruto dragging her off makes it seem like she wasn't going willingly huh?**

**Sorry this was a short one. I've been sick the last few days and going through some stressful situations. This was all I could focus on at this point in time.**

**Next chapter Sakura's secrets are going to start spilling then…well you'll see. Hehehe.**

**Please review! I love reading reviews they help keep me motivated when it comes to writing through these tough times.**


	10. Let Me Tell You

**Let Me Tell You**

Naruto led me to the roof.

Lunch wouldn't be over for quite a while so I'm not worried about getting to my next class. What is it again? Oh right P.E.

What I'm worried about is Sasuke. Why would he help me get out of that situation? He would have to be stupid to believe he could just walk in there without starting something. And he just doesn't strike me as a stupid guy. So why?

A click brings my attention to the door as I see the one I'm so confused about arriving.

How the hell did he get away from that mob?

"Hey Bastard," calls out the blond that's currently sitting on the floor by the fence. "Took you long enough." He takes a swig from his soda before he goes back to eating his sandwich.

Sasuke glares at Naruto as he sits about a yard away from both the blond and me. Making a triangle out of us. "I had to lose those damn fan girls you Idiot."

"Okay," I cut in. I'm sitting across from Naruto my lunch sitting on my lap as I try to figure out how this day could have ended up so odd.

I was insulted and humiliated by two upper classmen also by the principle. Befriended two hotties, I was nearly killed by Inner and finally met my adorable spirit guide. Then reunited with my best friend from my old hospital who now only cares about what other people think. And the day's not over. What else can happen?

"Sakura-chan since the Bastard is here tell us why you didn't want to go to the nurses office when you fainted earlier?"

Right…I have to spill my past to the hotties.

Great. Just great.

I sigh then open my plastic container for my salad. "You guys want to know why my hair is pink?" I start.

They blink, obviously not thinking that was the reason why I hate the nurses office. With a grunt from Sasuke and a "yeah" from Naruto I start my story. Or well the basics.

"As hard as it is to believe it this is actually my natural hair color. Because I was born with such a strange coloring I was always an interesting patient to doctors when I was a baby. Or at least, that's what my mom says. Anyway when I was three I started coughing up blood. Apparently earlier that week I also had the flu so mom, worried about my health, takes me to the emergency room." I stop and take a bite of salad and drink my filtered water. I let the two guys steam with curiosity before continuing.

"The doctors thought I might have swallowed something so they ran an X-ray. What they found wasn't a toy but slices and scars on my lungs and heart. Curious about how I could have gotten this they kept me for observation. But the longer I stayed the more the cuts appeared inside my body. The doctor's called those _attacks_."

"How?" questions Sasuke. Inner rolled her eyes. Apparently his one word answers are _annoying_ to her.

"The doctors never found a scientific explanation as to how it was happening. But they later found out that I was much more troublesome then they originally thought."

"Oh! I know your schitzo-whatchamacallit." Answers Naruto.

I grin. "Yup. They caught on that I was having _visitors_. But what stumped them was that I was having these episodes in sync with my attacks. That hasn't happened before to anyone's knowledge. So they kept me. After a few months I was transferred to another hospital, this one in Kiri as it was a special psychiatric children's hospital called Kiri Seven Swords Hospital for Mentally Troubled Children. But I call it Seven Swords for short."

Sasuke clenches his fist. "I know that place." He glares at the ground causing his long bangs to hide his expression.

Surprised I turn towards him. "Really?" Did he go there? I don't remember ever seeing him and I saw basically everybody there. Every humans, demon and spirit. But maybe I missed him?

He lifts his head. "My psychiatrist in middle school wanted to send me there after my brother's murder and my parent's suicides. But I ended up not going. I proved I could handle living on my own and I got my school work back up." He hides his mouth behind his hands as he glares into the distance. "I need to stay healthy, strong and smart in order to find my brothers murderer."

Whoa, whoa, whoa… Murder? Suicide?

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa... He can speak a whole paragraph?_" Inner wonders. Her face staring at Sasuke with amazement and wonder.

"Murderer?"

Sasuke snaps his ebony eyes at me. And it's like I'm falling into a black abyss. Forever falling and never afraid that I will ever hit the bottom. Naruto's eyes glow, like they are trying to shine his soul out through the blue. But Sasuke's eyes suck me in like a black hole. Empty, intense, frightening and freeing. Like I can float in nothing and never suffer. An eternity of peace. "I will find him. And when I do he's going to wish he was never born." With that said he sits back and continues eating his tomato.

Naruto tsks. "We already know that Sasuke. Anyway you were saying Sakura-chan!"

Oh…well. I'm surprised he was able to avoid going there. Seven Swords is actually not that bad depending on who is your doctor and psychiatrist.

"Um so with my coloring, visitors and the mystery of the attacks obviously I had become an interesting… subject. I was studied excessively on since I was three. In fact this is my first school. So since I was first taken to the hospital when I was three and I stayed there till a few months ago the fact that I'm afraid to go to the nurse is pretty valid don't you think Naruto?"

I look towards the blond and he nods.

"But why did you faint?" he asks.

I sigh. "That sometimes happens. It must have been…exhaustion." I wince. God, I'm a horrible liar. Damnit! _This_ is what I don't want to tell them. They really will think I'm crazy, like everybody else.

"Say it." Demands Sasuke.

"Look. You have to understand first that its sometimes invoulintar-"

"Sakura."

I give an involuntary shiver.

That is the first time Sasuke said my name. Why is it affecting me?

"My attacks eventually caused me to have my heart transplanted when I was thirteen."

…

Silence. Wow, that's creepy especially when all I can hear is the wind blowing through my hair.

"Y-your _heart_?" Naruto stutters.

I sigh and start unbuttoning my shirt. Naruto's eyes widen and even Sasuke leans back with a slightly bewildered expression on his face. Once my shirt is done I lift my black undershirt up to just below my bra. I shiver as the cold air tickles my stomach.

Most people would have been fine with me just saying it. But I got the feeling that Sasuke and Naruto need to see the proof, otherwise when I tell them the rest they might not believe me.

They stare at my torso. I know what they are seeing, a long curved scar directly below my rib-cage and another scar over where my liver is, multiple tiny scratches and claw marks from my hands and the claws of demons that were too hasty to eat my life away.

"The long scar beneath my rib-cage is where the doctor had to tack out my heart. The long scar on my side is from my liver being replaced two years ago. If you want I can turn around and show you where my original kidneys used to be. That scar isn't that old, my kidneys were replaced several months ago. That's why I can go to school now. My most dysfunctional organs have been replaced. My lungs are scared up but not as bad as my heart was so they didn't need to be transferred."

I let them stare for another moment before I pull my shirt down and start re-buttoning.

"Basically, I get exhausted easily, especially when I'm excited. So I guess I fainted because of that." I hope the distraction of me getting dressed prevented them from hearing the lie in my voice.

The bell rang right when the final button was done.

**A/N**

**This is more of a set up and review chapter. I wish I could have just glazed over it but I couldn't. A part of Sasuke's past is revealed upon learning her story and that I couldn't over look. Next chapter is going to be in Inner POV as she wanders through the school away from Sakura for her last three classes P.E. Choir and History. Then the Intro Arc will be complete! I'm sorry it took so long. I thought it would be done a lot sooner but hey it's done and that's that.**

**I'll try uploading the next chapter today or tomorrow to make up for the lack of events in this chapter. And the mascot will be appearing! **


	11. Inner's Revelations

**Inner's Revelations **

I watch Sakura leave the Idiot and Caveman as quickly as she could. I guess she didn't want to stick around after revealing a small portion of her past.

I know why she ran away though. I could sense it coming off her, her fear. She's terrified of being rejected, of being treated like she is a freak of nature as she had been in the hospital by most of the patients. Some knew they were sick, some didn't but that doesn't stop them from fucking bullying my charge!

Its moment's like this where I wish I had a real body. One to call my own you know. If I did I could protect Sakura better, she wouldn't have had to reply on others when she has me. She wouldn't be hurt by their changes and afraid of me leaving her. I will never do that!

My fist clenches as I remember the whispers the other students spoke of as she walks throughout the school. _Bitch. Slut. Freak_. They have no right to speak about her that way! She is kind, strong and smart!

I won't let them hurt her. I have to find a better way for her to be protected by their painful words. To do that I have to know where she stands with her friends.

So after Sakura made it to her P.E. class I left and went to go around the school. Looking for the three Sakura knows.

The Idiot is the easiest for me to find since I fell into him this morning and encountered that damn Fox.

Surprisingly enough Naruto is still on the roof. Laying down on his back pack and jacket while watching the clouds. Once I'm a few feet away from him though he turns his head in my direction and I freeze.

He scrunches his face in confusion, "I thought…nah just my mind playing tricks on me again." He lays back down and relaxes into his makeshift pillow.

He can _sense_ me.

The _IDIOT_ can _SENSE_ me!

Is it because of the Fox's energy still in me? I remember this morning in the office; it wasn't until after I spoke that the boys turned to look at me. But who turned first? Was it Naruto? Or the Caveman? Can the Caveman even sense me? After hearing that he had been surrounded by death it wouldn't surprise me if he has some awareness of spirits. Tonton explained to me and Sakura years ago that those who have been surrounded by death have the tendency to become sensitive to the supernatural. That might be why he is so close to Naruto, he senses the Fox on some level. It also explains his instant attraction to Sakura; he senses that she isn't normal.

A sigh from the Idiot brings my attention back to him and I sit down next to him. I notice the way tension returns to his body. Shit, I was fucking right. He senses my presence.

"Sakura…" he whispers in a husky voice.

I jump as a jolt runs throughout me. Starting where my heart would be if I had one.

Slowly a smile spreads across his face, a kind smile with the hint of mischief. Seeing his face like this I start to glow a dull pink.

What. The. _Fuck_?!

_Oh hell no! I have no clue what he's doing to me but I know he's doing something! I'm out of here._

I drop from the roof without a single thought.

And land straight in the boys' rest room.

_Well…This is awkward._

A guy with short dark brown hair and red fangs on his cheeks walks in. Ino mentioned him earlier right? Well I already forgot his name…but that won't stop me from looking. With an evil grin I make my way over towards him as he stands in front of the urinal. Just a quick peak and I'll be gone before he starts his business. Otherwise that's just _wrong_.

But before I can even get close enough for a peak he lets out a growl.

Not the kind of mock growl humans do, I mean a full grown growl that beasts and demons do.

_You have got to be kidding me_, I think,_ another person who can sense me? What is this place? Demon Academy?_

I sigh, whatever. No _Peeping Tom Time_ after all. And with that I fall to the next floor and end up in the girl's rest room where the main topic of the purple haired bitch from earlier, Ami and oh fuck! _Tenten?!_

"And then that Slut Ino just up and insults me! She totally has a crush on that new chick. I knew she was a lesbian! I knew it!" Ami rants.

Tenten sighs as she finishes washing her hands; around her neck is a little wooden carved frog? Written on it is the word "Hall Pass".

"Look Ami, that new girl isn't so bad. She obviously has some…issues but that doesn't mean she's a lesbian. And just because Ino is friends with her doesn't make her a lesbian either. Why can't you just keep your nose out of other people's business?"

_Oh right. Like you couldn't help interrogating Sakura this morning you two faced bitch._

"Ugh! Stop acting like dad Ten!" Ami snarls at Tenten.

_Wait…dad?_

"Then stop acting like mom!" retorts Tenten.

_Oh god…their sisters?!_

Ami then slams her hand down on the porcelain sink. The sudden sound causing me to jump and fall down one more floor.

This time it's just a hall way. But it's one neither me nor Sakura had been down before. One look around and I instantly cringe than start to chuckle. Oh seeing Sakura's face would be hilarious as she steps into this hall.

_I'll have to take her here some time_. I grin as I start walking around to make sure I remember where this specific hall is.

After ten minutes of wandering the bell rings. I race to the gym and see Sakura coming out of the locker room first; not looking winded or tired in the least.

"Hey, what no work out today?" I ask.

There was a soft shake of her head. Nope. No work out.

I open my mouth intending to tell her all that I've learned but decide against it. I'll tell her later tonight. When she's all calm and can talk to me without calling too much attention to herself.

I'm pissed I wasn't able to find out anything about her friends that could help with protecting Sakura from the cruelty of her fellow students. I mean I found out that one of her friends can sense me and the other might. While that's good in deepening their friendship it won't help much in protecting her. Is this what Ino went through alone? Is her "_reputation_" what she uses to protect herself from the pain of being looked down upon? If so that's a pretty shitty armor. I'll figure out a better way.

Her next class is Choir. And usually, I would have stayed and sang with her. Both of us love to sing, it gives us a freeing sensation. As if we're about to burst from the sheer energy it provides us. Singing makes us stronger, not weaker. But today there is a substitute, so instead of singing her class is stuck with watching _The Little Mermaid_.

I left as soon as the disk was placed in the DVD player.

The next hour was pretty boring. Nothing stood out and I couldn't find anyone I knew unless I wanted to sense Sakura or Naruto.

Finally bored with the day I join Sakura for her last class and sit in with her. I figure I might as well figure out a way to explain to my charge everything I learned today while at school.

But I didn't get to think up a plan, because History taught me why the Fox is here. And more specifically, why he is inside Naruto.

Asuma-the chain smoker- sits in front of the class using his computer to move switch the slides on the power point. He talks explaining each slide before moving on to the next. This picture is a drawing of two men, both long haired but one's hair was much choppier and fell partially in front of his face while the other's hair is brushed back and showed the kindness in his eyes. They are dressed in different forms of uniforms, both having a slightly samurai feel to the look.

"This here is a picture taken by the founding fathers of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Legend says that the two leaders were trapped here on earth as they themselves were creatures humans couldn't even comprehend. They wielded the powers of Gods. Some whispered, that they could move mountains, raise oceans, burn an entire forest to the ground with just a single breath, see spirits and heal those on the brink of death."

Asuma chews on his stick of gum before he continues on with the enticing tale.

"However legends are just that legends. At the time this was drawn the world was in a constant war. Millions lost their lives and thousands of families completely whipped out. Much of the world's history prior to the creation of Konoha is forever lost. But that just makes teaching you guys that much easier."

A few chuckles before a hand's raised by a boy with short black hair and a bland face. I shake my head. Compared to everyone else this kid is a nobody.

"Yes?"

"Asuma-sensei could you tell us about the Nine Nights of the Beasts?" he asks.

A round of oooo's and ahhh's are released, leaving me and Sakura once again out of the loop.

_Nine Nights of the Beasts?_

Asuma sighs. "This will be my third time teaching this today…" he mutters before he continues into the lesson.

"Ever since the creation of the Elemental Countries, especially because of the legends following the creators of the first Village, there have been heavy believers that the legends are real. Because it is believed they are real, that is either something to worship, or something to destroy." He spits his gum into the trash can before he takes another piece into his mouth.

"The believers soon created their own religion, led by this man here," with a click on his keyboard a painting done in shades of red brown and silver of man with sleeked back silver hair and a cruel smirk. Within his hands is a long scythe and around his neck is a necklace with a pendant of a upside down triangle within a circle.

"This group is known as the Jashinist's. A brutal group who believe that only through death will they be given the immortality and abilities the founding fathers had. They believed that a God by the name of Jashin granted Hashirama and Madara their inhuman powers. And as such they too aimed to become the human gods on earth."

I shiver. While this isn't mine or even Sakura's first time hearing the tale of how corrupted the Jashinist were, it is our first time hearing that they weren't the first humans to have been granted power.

"It is said that only the original Jashinist, Hidan, achieved true immortality by pleasing his God with the lives of thousands. Some even believe he is the reason the First Elemental War started. But as such it is impossible for a human to live well over a hundred years and still appear to look like they are in their twenties." He clicks a button showing a flaming explosion and a burning city. Unlike the other images this one isn't a drawing or a painting. This is a photograph, an old one maybe a few decades old. Meaning that the man standing in front of the disaster with a scythe, silver hair and a face almost identical to the painting previously shown had to have been there.

"This was taken approximately 40 years ago in Iwa. The seen after a raid done by the Jashinist ended up with the death toll of 15,000 citizens, this picture was taken by an unknown photographer. The film was salvageable and this image and many others were the first proof that the Jashinists have actively been attacking the Elemental Countries. Ironically this was the 4th night that such an event took place in history." Asuma clicks a button another photo of a man similar to Hidan in another place surrounded by death and destruction. Then another, and another and another. Each picture becoming better quality, showing how time has passed in the art of photography.

Then the last picture.

The date was there in the corner of the image again of death and destruction. But Hidan isn't in the image this time. It's another, a baby in the middle of a bird bath, being baptized in large quantities of blood. On the ground in front of the baby lay two bodies. One of a woman with long red hair either dyed by the blood or natural, while on top of her and his face hidden on the red sea of her hair is a blond man.

The hair on my arms stood up. This picture is different; there is a…evilness to it. But as I look at my charges fellow students I notice that only a select few react to the terrifying aura.

In the back is the busty black haired girl who Ino switched places with. Her eyes have a violet tint to them but I snarl my lip. She looks related to Neji. I could be wrong but I could be right. The only thing I notice is that she is shaking. Her hands clasps together in an attempt to prevent the shaking from being obvious.

Another is the pineapple haired boy who came in with Ino this morning. He seemed to have been sleeping throughout most of the class but now there was alertness in his eyes. A tenseness to his body, like when Naruto sensed me while he was on the roof.

The last student is of course Sakura.

I could feel the fear in her grow. This evil she could sense, even in her weakened state from my earlier feeding. It is as if this particular image has that damn Fox's energy imprinted on it.

I kneel down and place my hand upon her own, hoping to comfort her in some way. A gentle squeeze on my middle and ring finger shows me that she understands.

"This image was taken on October 10th approximately 16 years ago. That year the Jashinist attacked Konoha, it is known as the Ninth Night."

16 years ago…

Suddenly my head jerks up and I focus closely on that image. More specifically on the baby.

_No…i-it couldn't be…_

But it was.

There lay a baby with its little blood soaked body, its hands reaching out as if waiting for someone to hold him.A baby with most of its head sticking out, with its mostly blood stained hair slicked down it is hard to see but I knew what that is. The lfew ittle light strands unstained by blood confirmed that I know what color his hair is, and I know that baby is a _he_.

Naruto is the baby in this cursed photo.

**A/N**

**Tah-dah! I'm on a roll baby! Two chapters in one day! YAY ME!**

**Yup, no Obito releasing the Nine Tails. It was all Hidan's fault. He really is an under appreciated villain don't you agree? And come on! This makes a hell of a lot more sense than Obito! Hidan trying to prove to the world that Jashin exists is easier to accept then complete regret over losing your childhood love who may not have loved you in return. _But if he is trying to prove Jashin exists why bring in the Tailed Beasts at all? And what does this have to do with Sakura?_ Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**I'll explain the "official" story of what happened that night in this story next chapter. Sorry to leave you on a cliffy but the next part must be understood in Sakura's POV.**

**So now we know that a majority of the Rookie 9 have some kind of thing going on with them. And while I already know what most of them are I'm curious what you all think. I haven't out right said what they are yet so what do you think they are?**

**Did anyone catch the Rosario Vampire reference? It was very subtle but it was there. Did you catch the mascot?**


End file.
